Good night, i love you
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Sin importar su orgullo y la reputación que precedía a su gente, había alguien por quien dejaría todo eso y más si se lo pidiera. ¡DenNor! Oneshot, espero que les guste :3


**Good night, i love you.**

**Advertencia**: _Compraré Hetalia para reescribirlo históricamente... ¡Es broma! Hetalia, marcas, etc, no son míos, se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

_Dedicado a Yukikitsune, a quien le debía este fanfic desde hace mucho._

* * *

**Good night, i love you.**

Su mayor gloria, la sangre de vikingo que corría por sus venas. Nada de lo que conocía en todos los años que tenía vividos se comparaba a la emoción de lanzarse a la mar, recorrer rutas sólo conocidas para su gente, visitar nuevos puertos, combatir a los enemigos, sorprender a los comerciantes con sus mejores mercancías y tener el orgullo de decir que ellos, antes que todos en el mundo, habían pisado cada rincón de la Tierra, desde los más generosos hasta los más hostiles e inhóspitos terrenos.

-¿Te vas de nuevo?

Más, sin importar su orgullo y la reputación que precedía a su gente, había alguien por quien dejaría todo eso y más si se lo pidiera.

-Solo unos meses, Noru. -Se acomodó en cuclillas frente a él.- ¿O prefieres que me quede contigo para cuidarte?

El pequeño apretó sus pequeñas manos, trató de hacer un gesto enfadado, pero al ver cómo el danés sonreía, le soltó un golpecillo y desvió la mirada, inflando las mejillas.

-No, vete y ojalá te coman los monstruos marinos.

-Yo también te extrañaré. -Le despeinó los cabellos antes de levantarse para terminar los preparativos del viaje.- ¡Berwald! ¿Ya estás listo?

* * *

Odiaba los viajes.

No le agradaba la idea de estar meses y meses sobre un barco, adentrándose en las tormentas o en tierras enemigas. Con el temor de perecer por la Naturaleza inclemente o el acero del arma enemiga.

-Es un tonto.

Y aunque su sangre, tan nórdica como aquel que invadía sus pensamientos, le reclamaba aventurarse y enfrentar esos peligros y emociones, aún era muy chico para ello, y gastaba su tiempo analizando el trabajo de los demás, como los diseños de nuevos navíos que preparaba Tino, o cuidando a su hermano menor Emil, quien le siguiera por doquier.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir con ellos? -Le preguntó al finés mientras veía el bosquejo de la embarcación.- Ésto está mal hecho.

-Por que aún eres pequeño, e Is querrá seguirte. -Le contestó Tino mientras analizaba el diseño.- Aunque no lo aparenta, Mathías se preocupa por nosotros, incluso por Su-san, aunque él de más miedo que toda la tripulación en su peor día.

* * *

Siempre era lo mismo. Se levantaba todas las noches, bajo la excusa de revisar que todo "estuviera en orden", y se tomaba unos momentos para ver el cielo y el reflejo de la luna en las aguas.

-¿Hmn?

Suecia comprendía un poco al danés, después de todo, compartía el sentimiento de extrañar aquello que se quiere, y ganas de tomar el control del barco y regresar siempre estaban presentes, pero ante todo, tenían un deber.

-Dime Berwald, ¿crees que piensen en nosotros? ¿Nos extrañarán? ¿Esperarán nuestro regreso?

El sueco pensó una respuesta que abarcaba todas las posibilidades, más conocía a su extravagante compañero, y una explicación larga no podría tener lugar ahora... O quizá nunca.

-Sí.

Y era todo lo que el autoproclamado Rey del Norte de Europa necesitaba escuchar para sentirse reanimado.

-Tienes razón, pero en fin, no son horas para preocuparse por nada. ¡A dormir, que tenemos muchas millas que recorrer!

* * *

A pesar de que era muy chico, podía entender algunas cosas.

-Si no me equivoco... -Decía Tino mientras revisaba algunos mapas.- Ya han de estar camino a casa.

Y entre ellas, que su hermano Lukas extrañaba a Mathías. Nadie tenía que decírselo, puesto que bastaba con verlo y escucharlo cuando se mencionaba al danés.

-Ojalá ese tonto se ahogue para que deje de molestar.

-No seas malo, Noruega. Dinamarca raras veces falta a las expediciones, sabes cuán entusiasta es al respecto.

Y nadie decía nada más. No por que no supieran qué decir, sino por que las palabras estaban de más. Y aunque no entendía el por qué, Emil sabía que su hermano mayor solo ansiaba el regreso del mayor.

-Hermano mayor. -Islandia corrió tras el noruego al percatarse de que se alejaba de ellos.- ¡Espérame!

* * *

Parecía un ritual extraño, incluso en palabras de Suecia, resultaba incómodo y hasta cierto punto perverso, pero no se sentía en casa hasta hacer aquello.

Arribar a las tierras que le pertenecían, aún de madrugada, era el indicador principal de que el trabajo apenas iniciaba, aún cuando parecía terminar. Descargar, hablar con los jefes de las aldeas sobre las altas y las bajas en recursos, revisar la embarcación por daños o en búsqueda de mejoras... Para cuando terminaban, era ya entrada la noche.

Con la mayor de las precauciones, se acercaba hasta donde estaba él, le removía con gentileza los mechones de cabello que cubrían su cara, y depositaba un delicado beso en la tersa piel de la mejilla del noruego.

-Buenas noches, te quiero Noru.

Y con el mismo sigilo con el que entraba, salía de la pieza, no sin antes escuchar el gruñidito del más joven, que Dinamarca interpretaba como un "_Buenas noches, yo también te quiero_".

**FIN**

Tenía ganas de escribir algo tierno, han sido unos meses difíciles, y tardaré más de lo previsto en actualizar, ¡pero seguimos en la marcha!

**Pequeño regalito**:

Suecia notó dos cosas ese día: Arthur no fue por Peter, ya que se detuvo a pelear por trivialidades con Francia, y que el pequeño Sealand estaba con Finlandia observando fotografías y cuadros viejos.

-¿Por qué pintaban en cuero de animales? ¿No tenían lienzos?

-No son pinturas, Peter, son grabados. -Le explicaba el finés.- Como la humedad imperaba aquellos días, era importante usar materiales que se preservaran bien.

El sueco sonrió, y aprovechando la distracción de ambos, tomó una foto. Ya pensaría en el marco y posibles copias, cuando uno de los cueros grabados que agarró Peter atrajeron su atención.

-Este no se parece a los demás.

-No... -Tino se sonrojó.- Éste me lo regaló Su-san hace mucho tiempo. Le costó mucho, pero me dijo que era cuero de primera para que me hiciera unas botas cómodas, pero preferí conservarlo.

El pequeño sonrió.

-Papá y tú se quieren mucho, ¿verdad?

-Así es. -Soltó de golpe Berwald, provocando que su familia pegara un salto y un grito de terror.- ¿Hmn?

**FIN** -_o me emocionaré y no acabaré nunca_.- xD


End file.
